1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a foldable carriage, more particularly to a foldable stroller.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional foldable stroller 1 that includes a handle portion 11, a pair of parallel struts 111 connected respectively to two opposite ends of the handle portion 11, a pair of front legs 13 (only one front leg 13 is shown) provided with front wheels 14 and mounted pivotally and respectively on the struts 111 via a pair of pivot seats 12, and a pair of rear legs 16 (only one rear leg 16 is shown) provided with rear wheels 17 and mounted pivotally and respectively on the struts 111 via a pair of pivot plates 15. The pivot seats 12 are mounted pivotally and respectively on the struts 111 via a pair of pivot pins 121, thereby permitting the front legs 13 to be turnable about the pivot pins 121 to a folded position. A locking unit 18 is mounted on each strut 111 for locking releasably the respective front leg 13 against pivotal movement about the respective pivot pin 121. Each locking unit 18 includes a transmission link 181 mounted in one of the struts 111, an actuating member 182 connected to an upper end of the transmission link 181 for moving the transmission link 181 upwardly, a locking piece 183 connected to a lower end of the transmission link 181 and having a locking recess 184 that engages releasably an upper end of the respective front leg 13, and a compression spring 185 connected to the lower end of the transmission link 181 and a bottom end of the respective strut 111 for urging the locking pieces 183 to engage the upper end of the front leg. 13. To fold the front legs 13, the locking pieces 183 are pulled upwardly and simultaneously to disengage the upper ends of the front legs 13 via the transmission links 181 by operating the actuating members 182 on the struts 111. However, such operation requires the user to use both hands to operate the actuating members 182 simultaneously, which can result in inconvenience to the user in situations, such as when the user is holding an object with one hand.